cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Triyun
|team = Red |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Triyun was a member of the New Pacific Order, remembered mostly for his major contributions to the Diplomatic Corps. He left the New Pacific Order during the Doom House-NPO War to join Doom House Allies The Order of the Paradox. History Triyun first began Cyber Nations in late July 2006 after his friend informed him that Cyber Nations was similar to the PC game series "Civilization". Upon creating his nation, Triyun joined the Red team, citing that he "had just come back from a field course in China and had become interested in the Great Proletariat Cultural Revolution." "Triyun created Triyunica as a parody of the over the top Cult of Personality Mao Zedong had during the Cultural Revolution. Red was the obvious color choice for this." Later, he received an in-game message from the Red Team Senate and decided to put down the New Pacific Order as his Alliance Affiliation, registering and applying on the New Pacific Order's forum on August 25, 2006. Triyun was then accepted and enrolled in the Academy. After the summer, he took some time to study for the exam, which would prove effective as he passed the exam and became a full fledged member in September of that same year. During his time in the Order, Triyun served in the Second Great War, the Third Great War, the FAN-WUT War, the Reeducation of DevilDogs, the FAN-1V War, the Continuum-GPA War, the NPO-BDC War, the CIS-1V War, the War of the Coalition, and the Karma War. Career Aside from being a simple citizen-soldier of Pacifica, Triyun started his career as the brief Alliance Analyst for LUEnited Nations since the New Pacific Order did not have diplomatic representation towards LUE at the time. Philosopher, a fellow member, wanted a fact-book maintained on LUE, and Triyun was the prospect. So, Triyun gathered what information he could on LUE(i.e. government structure, foreign relations, etc.), notably without actually contacting LUE. A week into the assignment, it was decided his position was no longer necessary, and so Triyun was reassigned as Imperial Ambassador to the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, or NATO. There, he established the first links of friendship with King Tom, then President of NATO, ensuring friendly diplomatic relations between the Order and NATO for the time. After success there, Triyun was promoted to Special Envoy to the Network and Imperium, two defunct blocs. When they broke up, he was once again reassigned, this time to the Black and Pink Sphere Special Envoy position. During his time there, Triyun was awarded the Medal of Diplomatic Excellence for his service in the Third Great War. After the War of Retribution, Triyun was promoted to Imperial Legate of the Diplomatic Corps and also served as a Bank Agent for a brief period of time during the summer of 2007; however, due to travels to Asia in real life at the time, his nation was neglected and deleted due to inactivity. Triyun then restarted his nation on September 23, 2007. When Triyun returned in September, he was given his assignment back as well as the additional role of restarting the New Pacific Order's Military and Economic Advisor Program. Triyun also once held the position as an agent in the Pacifican Commissariat of Internal Affairs (PCIA), as a Councilor in the Council Pacifica, and as an Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs in the Imperial Leadership. As an Imperial Officer, Triyun directed foreign policy for the Order. Once he retired from Imperial Officer Triyun provided input on foreign policy strategy at times since he was an Officer Emeritus. Miscellaneous In a miscellaneous stance, Triyun stated that the two most influential people during his time in the Order are Dilber and Philosopher, citing that "these two people were the principle architects of Pax Pacifica and masterfully built the longest reign of supremacy in the game." Triyun also stated that VektorZero and DarkMistress are contenders for this category as well. Perhaps sarcastically, Triyun plans, in the future, a coup d'état to end the reign of Cortath and purge all Trekkies from the Order. He will then institute a Dictatorship of Star Wars Nerddom. Triyun would also like to mention that his is bigger than Vektor's. Nation-wise. Ribbons and Awards Positions Held in the New Pacific Order '''Triyuns's Former Job Dogtags '''Triyun's Former Job Dogtags Category:Individuals Category:Member of The Order of the Paradox Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order